Los siete pecados capitales (version KNB)
by Ari-nee
Summary: Cada persona tiene un pecado que lo consume por dentro más que los otros, algunas tienen esa capacidad mayor al promedio, capaz de hacerla llegar hasta el borde de la locura, ¿no me crees?... entonces mejor pregúntale a estos chicos.
1. Soberbia

**Holi mis queridos lectores, debo decir que he vuelto con un fic un poco loco xD, estaba viendo esta inusual saga de vocaloid y se me ocurrio esta genial idea, no he terminado mi fic con temática m-preg, pero quería compartirlos esto.**

**en mi historia anterior comente que estábamos en época de dia de muertos, sin embargo en donde yo vivo, ya que vivo en pueblo y no en ciudad, han llegado rumores de que un extraño mono con aspecto demoniaco se esta apareciendo en una casa abandonada a 2 esquinas de la mia, eso casi me da un infarto, y como si no tuviera suficiente, ahora me salen con que la muerte anda vagando por las calles, y que un taxista ya lo vio, y que se hizo del susto (no miento Dx)**

**Asi que ando medio aterrada, con eso de que todos los espiritus salen, si bien estoy feliz con mis abuelos, también salen los espiritus malos que solo quieren vernos sufrir, por eso no salgo de mi casa después de las 7**

**en fin si no me da un paro cardiaco, podre continuar con la historia.**

**kuroko no basket no me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOBERBIA<strong>

**~KISE RYOUTA~**

"_Hay personas que se consideran perfectas, solo por exigir más de sí mismas"_

Hoy era un día caluroso, pero aun así habías decidido salir a caminar. Desde que saliste de casa, sentiste varios ojos sobre ti, pero no le diste demasiada importancia.

Ese fue tu error.

Suspiraste con cansancio por decimoquinta vez, después de escapar de esas locas admiradoras; si, ellas eran aquellos ojos que sentiste antes, y que tal vez, no debiste haber ignorado. Sin embargo, formaste una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

Era normal que todos te conociéramos, a ti, el famosísimo modelo Kise Ryouta; iniciaste en esa carrera desde muy temprana edad, y sabias de sobra lo atractivo que eras; Muchos comentaban que eras la clase de chico que todas las chicas deseaban; que nadie era más perfecto que tu.

Esos comentarios alimentaban tu ego, mientras repetías mentalmente lo increíblemente atractivo que eras hasta aburrirte. Sin embargo, luego recordabas tu genialidad cuando, te dabas cuenta de cuál talentoso eras en el deporte, con la habilidad de copiar cada estilo que observabas.

Pero, estabas consciente de que existía un deporte en el cual, para muy a tu pesar, no podías ser el mejor: **El Baloncesto**.

Y eso era exactamente por 2 razones, las cuales constaban de nombre y apellido. La primera: _Aomine Daiki._

Un oponente que tenías desde tus años de secundaria en la escuela Teikou, aquel que te impulso a practicar ese deporte con su forma de jugar. Intentaste vencerle, muchas veces lo intentaste, pero siempre acababas en derrota. Se separaron una vez terminada la secundaria; pero el destino los unió de nuevo, reencontrándose en el _Inter-high _en el partido de Kaijo vs Touou, imitaste su estilo, el cual, había mejorado mucho, y aun así, no fuiste capaz de vencerle.

La segunda razon no era tan diferente: _Kagami Taiga._

Un rival formidable y quien te hizo probar el amargo sabor de la derrota; si bien te lamentaste y lloraste con todas tus fuerzas por haber perdido, el daño ya se estaba hecho; y mentirías si dijeras que te encontrabas bien, porque ahogar a Kagami con el balón se te hacía muy tentador. No aceptabas el haber perdido, y por si fuera poco, el pelirrojo también fue la primera derrota del moreno. Algo que tú, sin duda, no pudiste lograr.

Los odiabas a ambos por ser, aunque jamás lo admitirías en voz alta, mejores que tu. Y eso era algo imperdonable, ya que, según tú, eras la perfección. Entonces no podía existir alguien mejor ¿O no? Tenían que desaparecer, a como diera lugar.

Tomaste tu teléfono en tu mano derecha, mientras marcabas el número de Kagami. Esperaste a que contestara, lo cual no tardo mucho, 2 tonos habían sido suficientes para escuchar como el pelirrojo descolgaba el móvil. Oíste la voz cansada del Kagami, mientras que la de Aomine de fondo, lo cual significaba que ellos habían tenido uno de sus famosos "uno contra uno".

"_Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, ¿Les gustaría acompañarme a la construcción del puente de la ciudad? Si, el que se encuentra cerca del Magi Burgers, justo a un costado del barranco…"_

Colgaste el celular, después de que ambos dieran su respuesta afirmativa. Era triste creer eso de ti, ¿no te parece? Pensar que desear quitar la vida a dos seres que no tenían ni la más mínima culpa de tu demencia, pero ya no se podía hacer nada; Aquel sentimiento te había consumido por completo, y lo más decepcionante era que, lo sabías.

Y tu mi lector, ¿Has visto esa moneda de 2 caras? Si, ¿la que se encuentra frente a ti todo el tiempo? ¿Mostrando de un lado un dulce pecado capital, mientras el otro paz y armonía? ¿Te atreverías a arriesgarte lanzándola al aire? Dirás que no, ¿Verdad? Pero dime, ¿Qué se siente saber que la soberbia ya te ha alcanzado?

* * *

><p><strong>eso es todo, ¿criticas?¿sugerencias?¿Aplausos?¿Tomatazos?¿Insultos?¿alabanzas?<strong>

**acepto de todo xD**

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Pereza

**Hola gente bonita!**

**primero que nada quiero informarles que el mono ha sido capturado, y aunque se oiga mala onda, solo era un señor sucio y peludo (Lo se, yo tampoco me lo crei hasta que me lo dijeron los policías xD)**

**sobre el fic, no es que no quiera actualizar, es solo que me da flojeraaaaaaaa, (y eso que esta cap habla de eso ironico ¿no?) y además me quedo sin ideas, sobre los reviews... VAMOS! dejen algunos! yo no muerdo(?) ellos son los que me motivan a continuar, pliss. bien dejo de fastidiar, nos leemos abajo.**

**kuroko no basket no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>PEREZA<strong>

**~AOMINE DAIKI~**

"_La pereza no es más que el habito de descansar antes de estar cansado"_

Cubriste tu rostro cuando los rayos del sol te parecieron insoportables. Habías estado durmiendo en la terraza del colegio desde que llegaste, sin importarte el haberte saltado ya 4 clases, incluido la hora del almuerzo.

Perdiste la cuenta de cuantas veces Momoi había ido a verte para decirte que volvieras, regañándote como una madre haría a su hijo. Aun así, no obedeciste y decidiste quedarte ahí dándole la espalda.

"_Que fastidiosa eres Satsuki" _

Esa era tu repuesta de siempre, sin embargo, la pelirrosa distinguió algo inusual en tu tono de voz, y supo que no debía seguir insistiendo, así que se retiro de ahí.

Cuando escuchaste a distancia sus pasos, y ya no sentías su presencia, soltaste un bufido.

Hoy habías estado mas malhumorado de lo normal, es más ni siquiera irías a la práctica de ese día, aunque eso no era nada bueno, pero tu razón era que, según tu, estabas muy cansado, a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

Oíste el ruido de tu celular, pero no te molestaste en contestar. El tono de llamada lo distinguiste bien, lo habías puesto ese sonido para que cuando lo escucharas, no contestaras. El rubio llamo alrededor de 2 veces más, las cuales, ninguna contestaste.

Sin embargo, después un tono diferente llego hasta tus orejas. No era Kise, esta vez era otra persona. Pensaste tal vez que el ojimiel había tomado otro teléfono para marcarte, pero no. Ese era un sonido que tu habías elegido para la persona con quien te enfrentabas a diario.

"_Kagami…" _

Con toda la energía que pudiste almacenar en el brazo, tomaste el celular del bolsillo derecho, y lo regresaste hacia tu oreja, mientras habrías el aparato lentamente y contestabas con toda la pereza del mundo.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Joder Ahomine, ¿Por qué a Kise no le contestaste?"_

"_Solo dime que mierda quieres"_

"_Kise está organizando una fiesta, y me dijo que yo te preguntara si podías venir, ya que a él no le contestaste"_

"_Estoy cansado"_

"_¿De qué?"_

"_Solo dile que no iré"_

"_Te vas a quedar solo Aomine, ya podrás descansar cuando mueras"_

"_Si, si, lo que digas…"_

Y dicho eso colgaste. Ni siquiera meditaste tus palabras, lo único que querías era descansar, y si para eso debías esperar la muerte, pues, que viniera; Lo que no esperaste es que alguien obedeció a tu petición.

Escuchaste una suave melodía que te adormeció, y tus parpados se cerraron lentamente, hasta convertirse en poderosas cerraduras, sentiste el cuerpo inmóvil y sin la fuerza para moverte; Sentiste un aroma peculiar… _"Humo_" y escuchaste sirenas y gritos cerca de tuyo, sin embargo, no te levantaste ni abriste los ojos, solo te dejaste llevar…

Los maestro le avisaron, sus amigos le llamaron, inclusive tu y yo le gritamos, y el muy terco de Aomine no nos escucho. Pero ya estaba muerto, que más daba.

Y dime ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar la muerte solo para descansar?

* * *

><p><strong>GOMEN NASAI! no quería matar a aomine, pero se me hizo tentador(?)<strong>

**sigo con los de los reviews... VAMOS NO SEAN TIMIDOS! manden aunque sea 1... c':**

**aprovecho decir que ni Takao ni Himuro aparecerán. Es que ellos no han pecado jamas, son unos angelitos(?)**

**también les dejo de antemano el siguiente cap: LA GULA: MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI. Este cap tendrá algo de gore(?) y atsushi hara acto de canibalismo, asi que si no les gusta, pues no lo lean. lo qu****e pasa es que quiero hacer esto como si de verad fueran pecados, no solo el típico "Tengo flojera" que todos conocemos, por eso están muy... Sadicos?**

**eso es todo por ahora...**

**Reviews? :3 (y yo sigo insistiendo xD)**


	3. Gula

**Regrese otra vez!**

**Quiero agradecer a meli y a sakadacchi por sus reviews, aunque solo sean dos, no saben cuanta felicidad le han hecho am i kokoro c':**

**decidi actualizar ahora que tengo internet, porque debería estar haciendo un trabajo de etimologías, no puedo reprobar otra vez o me quitaran el celular, NOOOO! bien dejo de molestar y les dejo con el fic, esta un poco gore(?) y mukkun se comera a si mismo, osea que hara autocanibalismo(?), si no les gusta, pues no lean, y si les gusta, disfruten**

**kuroko no basket no me pertenece (Las cosas que haria si me perteneciera~)**

* * *

><p><strong>GULA<strong>

**~MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI~**

"_La gula necesita suplir vacios, de ahí el deseo de llenarse con algo"_

Sentiste el sabor dulce deshacerse en tu boca.

Desde pequeño has tenido ese insaciable apetito, pero ese no era el problema, es más, era normal para alguien de tu tamaño ingerir gran cantidad de alimentos, digo, con más de 2 metros de altura era obvio que un plato de comida no te saciaría, al igual de obvio que era el que pidieras más.

Lo que te ha dado ciertos problemas recaía en que lo único que parecía capaz de entrar en tu boca eran golosinas, comida chatarra, dulces, o como quieras llamarles.

En tus años en Teikou, esa impotencia te había otorgado constantes sermones, regaños y castigos por parte de los capitanes, tanto de Nijimura, como también de Akashi; sin embargo, sabias que su enojo se esfumaba cuando en los partidos de entrenamiento jugabas al básquet como ellos querían, porque con tu gran altura eras una defensa excelente.

Ahora a tus 17 años y 2.08 metros de altura, seguías con esa obsesión por consumir dulces; Himuro te ha explicado que no deberías comer demasiados, pero tú siempre respondías con que estabas bien y que era imposible que te enfermaras por ellos.

Tu tortura comenzó cuando tus padres te prohibieron comerlos de nuevo.

Todo era culpa de ese maldito doctor, un tal Masami-no-se-que, que les había dicho a tus padres que deberías dejar de comer demasiado. Pero… ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS SE CREIA PARA DECIRTE QUE COMER Y QUE NO?! ¡Ah, Claro! Un nutriólogo.

Y tus padres muy obedientes hicieron lo que ese sabelotodo les dijo. Ahora solo podías comerlos cuando Tatsuya se apiadaba de ti y te daba uno, ya que en la escuela, igualmente, tus padres habían exigido que se te negara la compra y/o el consumo de golosinas. En el entrenamiento, la cosa tampoco cambiaba mucho.

Sentías la deficiencia de azúcar en el cuerpo, y no necesariamente por presión baja, estabas tan acostumbrado a ingerir gran cantidad de azúcar, que ahora, el no hacerlo, te hacía sentir muy extraño.

Tanta fue tu necesidad que comenzaste a comer dulces ya pasados de la fecha de caducidad, los que encontrabas a medios comer o en la basura, y os que el pelinegro te ofrecía de vez en cuando.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, tú querías más, y más, y más, y eso fue lo que te llevo hasta el borde de la demencia.

Después de una horrible discusión con tus padres sobre tus hábitos alimenticios, decidiste encerraste en tu habitación y ya no salir, de todos modos ¿Qué sentido tiene volver afuera si ya no podrás degustar tus manjares? Solo será una tortura, una vil trampa, un engaño hacia ti mismo.

¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! Después de comer tal cantidad de azúcar… ¡Es normal que sepas dulce!

Escuchaste esa voz retumbando en tus oídos, y repentinamente te llevaste un dedo a la boca. Sentiste el sabor metálico como la mismísima gloria, un majar que nunca antes habías probado, y estabas dispuesto a degustarlo todo.

El sabor de tu sangre.

La textura de tu carne.

El devorarte en vida.

Sabes, mi querido lector, si quieres comer, come, pero no abuses de lo puedas ingerir y quieras más, o puedes terminar muy mal ¿Verdad Atsushi?

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que decidan quemar mi casa por las locuras que escribo, quiero aclarar... QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!<strong>

**Sobre mi otro fic... estoy en el KiyoHana, y aunque adoro a esa pareja, estoy corta de inspiración, pero tratare de que mi cerebrito funcione por ustedes, TODO LO QUE HAGO ES POR USTEDES! asi que aprécienlo!(?) ok no xD (Pero si tienen alguna idea estare encantada de escucharla)**

**Nos leemos después querido publico**

**Reviews? :3**


	4. Avaricia

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, he estado un poco (Mucho) ocupada, mis exámenes y proyectos se entregan esta semana, y no quiero reprobar, si no dejare de escribir por un laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, espero me den sus bendiciones(?) para pasar bien todas las materias, espero saber pronto mi calificación en Ingles, no es que no sepa nada, Mi ser gringa(?) ok no xD, pero la vieja maestra de ingles es una... *CENSURADO***

**como sea, dejando de lado mis problemas personas (Se que a nadie le importan D:) continuamos con el fic**

**ADVENTENCIA: contiene un poquito de Spoiler, (Solo menciono que seirin gana ¿ok?)**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, eso ya todos lo saben :(**

* * *

><p><strong>AVARICIA<strong>

**~AKASHI SEIJUURO~**

"_Lo mucho se vuelve poco, con desear otro poco más"_

Miraste de nuevo el tablero de shogui que descansaba sobre la mesa, después de jugar contra 2 sirvientes de la mansión.

Habías vuelto a ganar.

Sin embargo no sabias porque te sentías, no sabias porque te sentías tan, tan… ¿aburrido? Si bien la victoria para ti era como respirar ¿Porque no la disfrutas? Si ganaste contra 2 personas mayores, eso debía ser suficiente para celebrar ¿No?

"_¿Qué pasaría si hubiera perdido?... pero, eso es estúpido, nadie puede vencerme"_

Pensaste en voz alta desde el balcón de tu habitación, mientras observabas el bello paisaje y la suave brisa acariciaba tu cabello, cerraste los ojos bicolores por un momento.

Habías predicho todos los movimientos de tus sirvientes, así que la victoria ya se te estaba asegurada.

Sabias que podías dejarlos ganar pero… ¡ESO NI HABLAR! ¡Tú eres un Akashi! ¡Por dios! ¡Jamás debías perder! ¡Tenias que ser absoluto en todo! Porque si perdías… ¿Quién volvería a respetarte? O ¿A obedecerte?

A ti, aquel magnifico genio, capaz de poner a toda la generación milagrosa a tus pies con tan solo decirles, el mejor jugador y capitán que ha tenido tanto Teikou como Rakuzan.

Además esos inútiles sirvientes no merecían probar el sabor de la victoria, porque simplemente ellos no valían la pena, y qué decir de tus oponentes en basquetbol. Absolutamente nadie tenía lo suficiente para arrebatarte la victoria que te corresponde por derecho.

Cierto, Kagami y Kuroko, los de Seirin, te habían vencido, pero eso no significaba nada ¡O sí? Eran unos oponentes formidables, pero los habías dejado ganar, según a tu criterio, porque su esfuerzo los hizo merecedores de aquel premio.

Las lagrimas que derramaste ese día no tenían nada que ver, eran sentimientos que mantuviste ocultos, y que finalmente, habías dejado salir.

Pero eso no alejaba ni un poco tu hambre de victoria, querías más, y no estabas dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie, ya que no volverías a perder, nunca.

"_De todas formas, soy absoluto…"_

Entraste de nuevo a la habitación, abriste el armario, te cambiaste de ropa, y llamaste al chofer de la limusina. Les dijiste a tus padres que irías a entrenar al gimnasio privado que ellos mismos te pagaban.

Querías volverte más fuerte, y aplastar a todo insecto que se interpusiera entre tú y el triunfo.

Después de todo, la victoria era tuya, y solo tuya.

Vez, la avaricia, o también conocida comúnmente como codicia, no recae solo en el dinero, se encuentra en el egoísmo, algo que debe ser solamente tuyo ¿O no? Akashi es la viva imagen de ello, ¿Estas consciente de que también sigues sus pasos?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿horrible? ¿maravilloso? ¿normal?<strong>

**perdón si Akashi me salio muy ooc, lo que pasa es que casi no se nada de el, debido a que no me leído aun el manga -Espera que le lancen las piedras(?)- es que yo prefiero ver acción(?) xD, y lo poco que se de aka-chin, es gracias a las únicas veces que apareció en el anime y los fic muraaka que me he leído, asi que me disculpo otra vez,**

**agradezco mucho los reviews que dejan, me inspiran ha seguir escribiendo,( yo no muerdo, como anteriormente dije, pero son valientes al dejarlos)(?) igualmente doy las gracias a sus favoritos y alertas :D, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, en serio. **

**En fin dejo de molestar.**

**Reviews? :3 **


	5. Ira

**Hola de nuevo gente bonita, gente hermosa, gente linda, gente bien hecha(?)**

**Quiero agradecer a Dareve por inspirar a la escritora que llevo dentro, es que cuando lei su review en clase, realmente me emocione mucho y me dio una idea para el siguiente capitulo, el cual quiero compartir ahora, espero esto resuelva tu duda, si no lo hace, te dire por PM va? :D**

**Este capitulo es como una continuación del primero, asi que si no lo has leído, te lo recomiendo para que entiendas este cap. Es un poco largo, pero realmente me inspire gracias a dareve, (Te culpo por eso XD), bueno ya, dejo de fastidiar y sigo con el fic**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>IRA<strong>

**~KAGAMI TAIGA~**

"_La ira altera la visión, envenena la sangre, y es la causa de las enfermedades y decisiones que conducen al desastre"_

Escuchaste el sonido del agua hirviendo en la estufa. Te levantaste del sofá y te dirigiste a apagarlo.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que tuviste aquel horrible accidente. ¿Quién sería capaz de pensar que Kise podría hacer tal cosa?

Tus heridas se habían ya curado, pero por órdenes de la entrenadora, tendrías que estar en reposo durante 1 mes más.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugabas al básquet, y la ansiedad de volver a jugar te carcomía día y noche; Desde que estuviste en la cama del hospital por 2 semanas, hasta ahora que te encontrabas en tu apartamento.

Vertiste el agua en una taza, y posteriormente le agregaste un sobre de té; Alex te había dicho que era lo mejor para calmar el dolor y también para mantenerte alejado del estrés. Realmente no creíste que eso pudiera calmarte, pero ahora mírate, vertiendo una taza más desde hace 3 largos meses.

Soplaste un poco sobre ella, mientras el humo caliente se dispersaba por la sala; colocaste la orilla de la taza sobre tus labios, procurando no quemarte con ella, y bebiste un sorbo. El ardiente liquido se deslizo por tu garganta.

Encendiste la televisión mientras regresabas a tu lugar en el sofá. El canal era de noticias, y hubo una que en especial llamo tu atención.

"_Después de 3 meses en el reformatorio local, el estudiante de la escuela preparatoria Kaijo, Kise Ryouta, se ha puesto en completa libertad por falta de pruebas contra él, así que por lo tanto, ha salido libre 9 meses antes de cumplir su condena. El acusado no quiso hacer comentarios"_

Apagaste la televisión apenas la conductora termino de hablar, estrellaste el control remoto contra el suelo en un arranque de ira, causando que al impacto se oyera un gran estruendo.

No podías creer que el idiota de Kise había sido liberado ¡MERECIA PUDRIRSE EN LA CÁRCEL DURANTE EL RESTO DE SU PUTA VIDA! ¡MERECIA ESO Y MUCHO MÁS! ¡CASI TE ASESINA POR DIOS!

Lo único que te mantuvo vivo aquel día fatal fue _él_. Si no fuera por _él_, igualmente hubieras muerto.

Entonces, recordaste cada detalle del supuesto "Accidente":

Habías acompañado a Kise junto con Aomine a la construcción del puente, y como el rubio había dicho quedaba justamente a lado del barranco. De un momento a otro, el cual no supiste como, ya te encontrabas cayendo del precipicio junto a Aomine. La caída era muy alta, y supiste que de esta no saldrías vivo, pero segundos antes del impacto, sentiste unos fuertes brazos envolviéndote; levantaste la mirada y te encontraste con unos ojos azul profundo mirándote, como si te quisiera transmitir una despedida.

"_Adiós, Bakagami…"_

Justo después… Aterrizaron.

Personas de la construcción que estaban ahí vieron la tragedia, y rápidamente llamaron ambulancias y oficiales. Perdiste la noción del tiempo y la recuperaste en el hospital.

Afortunadamente, habías sobrevivido a la caída. Aomine en cambio, no corrió la misma suerte.

Al enterarte, las lágrimas se derramaron por tu rostro en una confusión de sentimientos. Culpa, tristeza, angustia, furia, una combinación de todas ellas y por la misma causa.

La muerte de Aomine.

Después de medio mes en el hospital, donde las visitas no faltaron, especialmente de Kuroko y Himuro, fuiste con la corte, ha decir tus declaraciones. El juez dudaba por momentos, pero debido a que algunos constructores habían viso al rubio cuando ocurrió la desgracia, lo sentencio a un año de prisión.

¡Y ahora salía la televisión a decirte que Kise había sido liberado!

Seguramente ese maldito había sobornado al juez, con todo el dinero que gana siendo modelo era obvio. Ahora debía estar por ahí con esa cara de idiota, como si estuviera orgulloso de haber asesinado a Aomine. Y eso, era algo que en verdad te enfurecía.

Te levantaste bruscamente de tu lugar, mientras te encaminabas hacia la habitación. Abriste un cajón y sacaste un objeto que tu padre te había dado en caso de emergencia.

Una pistola 9mm.

Si la corte no hacia justicia, entonces tendrías que hacerlo tú solo. Te arreglaste para salir en tu misión, ocultando tu rostro para no ser reconocido, mientras guardabas recelosamente el arma en uno de tus enormes bolsillos, guardando también una navaja, por si acaso.

Ya listo, saliste del departamento, en busca del modelo…

Me vas a preguntar ¿no? ¿Si Kagami logro su cometido? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero recuerda esto: una persona consumida por la ira, dirá siempre la verdad. Si tu eres una de ellas… Realmente espero que seas bueno mintiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento! <strong>Lo siento! <strong>Lo siento! <strong>Lo siento! <strong>Lo siento! <strong>Lo siento!<strong>**** (Ya parezco Sakurai xD)******

******realmente no se que es lo que me pasa con aomine, no es que lo odie, de hecho es mi segundo personaje favorito de KNB, después de Kagami, pero de un momento a otro estoy felizmente escribiendo cuando... PAF! Aomine se me muere(?) ya van 2 veces que me pasa :'c ¿Es que acaso veo las posibles muertes de aomine en sueños y las termino escribiendo o que? xD******

******como sea, me disculpo otra vez, y prometo que si aomine vuelve a salir, tratare de no matarlo(?)******

******El siguiente cap es el siguiente: LA ENVIDIA: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU******

******Nos leemos después cuando me llegue la inspiración, o cuando alguno de ustedes me de una idea.******

******reviews? :3******


	6. Envidia

**Hola otra vez queridos lectores**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que informe claramente lo del spoiler (Vale, tal vez ponerlo justo a lado de la advertencia no fue una gran idea) pero era claro que seirin ganaría, eso lo sabia antes de que el manga finalizara, al igual que TODOOOOS, asi que en fin, mi spoiler no estuvo tan Spoiliante(?) además que yo tampoco he leído el manga y soy fiel fan del anime, asi que me autospoile yo misma al igual que con junjou Romantica :v**

**Bueno, este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a Meli, una lectora que quiero mucho ya que sigue, aparte de esta, mi otra historia M-Preg, esta dedicado especialmente para ella por ser una gran fan MidoTaka y pues, de eso va a hablar este cap, no tanta interaccion pero si contiene MidoTaka, (entre líneas, pero tiene) y una muy muy muy leve insinuación MiyaTaka y OtsuTaka**

**Kuroko no Basket no me peretenece**

* * *

><p><strong>ENVIDIA<strong>

**~MIDORIMA SHINTAROU~**

"_Los envidiosos morirán, pero la envidia es inmortal"_

El balón de basquetbol cruzo perfectamente el aro, en un tiro de tres preciso y brillante.

"_Excelente tiro Shin-chan, anotaste"_

"_No digas tonterías Takao, siempre anoto"_

Ajustaste tus gafas sobre el puente de tu nariz como otras veces lo has hecho, mientras regresabas a tu posición en la cancha de baloncesto, dando la espalda a los demás jugadores, tanto de tu equipo como del contrario, y por lo mismo nadie pudo ver tu sonrisa arrogante.

_**~"Excelente tiro Shin-chan"~**_

Pareciera que los halagos de Takao no tuvieran ningún efecto en ti, aunque en realidad era lo contrario. Esos eran los que más adorabas escuchar. Si bien llámalo obsesión, el pelinegro era el que más influencia había tenido en ti.

Ni siquiera la Generación Milagrosa, ni siquiera tus padres, ni siquiera… _Akashi_.

El partido dio por finalizado, mientras el marcador mostraba los puntos. 128 – 92, a favor de Shutoku. Después de la Winter Cup y de los partidos que habías perdido contra oponentes más fuertes, este te parecía juego de niños, como si solo fuera un entrenamiento más en tu calendario.

Te dirigiste hacia la banca por un poco de agua, mientras el entrenador felicitaba a los demás jugadores por su gran rendimiento en el juego. Viste al pelinegro sonreír cuando el capitán Otsubo le felicito por sus jugadas a la vez que pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros ajenos.

Sentiste arder la boca del estomago cuando observabas con amargura la escena; te vendaste los dedos, tomaste tu objeto de la suerte, una muñequita de porcelana, y regresaste con los demás.

"_Vamos Takao"_

"_Ah, ya voy, Shin-chan" _

Pasaste de largo dirigiéndote a los vestuarios y sonreíste ligeramente cuando Kazunari se libro del agarre de Otsubo para seguirte. No pasó mucho cuando los demás ingresaron en los vestidores también, y para tu mala suerte, lo cual era irónico, entraron justo cuando Takao se cambiaba la camisa.

Notaste como Miyaji se quedo observando el cuerpo del pelinegro "disimuladamente", lo cual no era del todo cierto, pero lo que transmitía esa mirada era deseo, mucho deseo, y eso, honestamente, no te gusto para nada.

Ya listo el equipo, se dirigieron al autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a Shutoku. Obviamente, tu y Takao se sentaron juntos como siempre, aunque solo lo fue durante la mitad del camino.

"_Hey ¡Takao!"_

"_¿Qué pasa Miyaji-san?"_

"_Ven aquí un momento"_

"_Está bien, voy para alla"_

Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia los lugares del fondo, justo donde se encontraban los jugadores de tercero. Seguiste mirando la ventana mientras te debatías si mirar o no; la duda de saber que hacían te carcomía, pero el orgullo que tenías te lo impedía.

Maldijiste internamente. Era cierto que Takao pasaba la mayoría del tiempo contigo, pero odiabas cuando Miyaji, con solo unas palabras, era capaz de arrancarlo de tu lado ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer eso?

Porque no eras tonto, sabias que el rubio-oscuro estaba detrás de Kazunari, como un animal detrás de otro en etapa de celo, y lo peor era que el pelinegro no tenía ni idea; Muchos podían decir que Takao era un malpensado y pervertido por su personalidad, sin embargo era justamente lo contrario.

Tenias envidia de la manera de cómo Miyaji podía atraer fácilmente al número diez, casi como una ratonera atrae a un ratón, está bien fue un ejemplo estúpido, pero captaste la idea, y eso no lo ibas a permitir.

"_Takao"_

"_¿Sí? ¿Shin-chan?"_

"_Regresa aquí"_

"_Enseguida voy"_

La sensación del asiento de alado hundiéndose te trajo tranquilidad. El aire de una piña volando a un costado tuyo, no tanto.

"_¿Qué querías Shin-chan?"_

"_No te cambies de lugar, el entrenador nos podría regañar"_

"_No te preocupes Shin-chan, no me volveré a mover_"

El resto del camino fue silencioso, en lo que cabe señalar lo que esa palabra significa para tu equipo; Se apreciaron los edificios de la Preparatoria, el autobús se estaciono y bajaron de él en forma ordenada mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas aula; lanzaste una mirada de desafío a Miyaji, la cual, te devolvió con la misma intensidad.

Esa fue señal de que se acababa de desatar una guerra, y el premio: El corazón del ojo de halcón…

La envidia y los celos son 2 cosas muy diferentes, eso ya todos lo sabemos, y si por separados traen problemas y malentendidos… ¿Qué serán capaces de traer juntos? Midorima lo averiguara, pero rezo que tu no.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo :D ¿Qué les parecio?<strong>

**Meli: Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, por que si es asi, en realidad me haría muy feliz, porque fue hecho con amor y cariño para ti, ah, y una cosa mas... ¿Por qué no creas una cuenta? ya sabes para poder hablar y me sea mas fácil agradecerte, pero si no quieres no importa, o entiendo c':**

**Nos leemos~**

**Reviews? :3**


	7. Lujuria

**Em... ¿Hola?**

**Antes de que quieran criticarme y quemar mi casa(?) por no actualizar me sincerare con ustedes. Les diría que no tuve tiempo por mis exámenes y mis proyectos, pero aunque la excusa no es del todo falsa, la verdadera razón es porque... ****Soy una floja XD**

**Pero ya estoy aquí! y vengo con el ultimo capitulo de este fic, realmente agradezco sus alertas y sus favoritos, y en especial sus reviews :D no saben que feliz me hacen, sobre todo porque no he actualizado XD pero aquí esta y quiero decir que ha sido un honor escribir para ustedes.**

**Kuoko no basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>LUJURIA<strong>

**~KUROKO TETSUYA~**

"_El amor es un verdadero fastidio, especialmente cuando también está unido a la lujuria"_

"_A-ahh, Agh"_

El sonido de pieles chocando entre sí era extremadamente placentero, tanto que tu mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, vacía. El sentirte casi partido por la mitad y roto, era la sensación que habías estado buscando.

"_M-Más rápi-do, Kagami-kun"_

El mencionado acelero el ritmo de sus estocadas, mientras entraba en ti más profundo. El sudor aperlado provocaba que tus hebras celestes se pegaren en tu piel y la vista se te había nublado.

"_K-Kuroko v-voy a aca-bar"_

"_H-Hazlo, ¡Hazlo dentro! ¡Kagami-kun!_

El despertador sobre la mesa fue el culpable de que no pudieras terminar tu sueño. Apagaste con brusquedad el molesto aparato y te levantaste para dirigirte con pesar hacia el baño a solucionar tu pequeño "problema".

¿Hace cuanto que tienes ese sueño? Vale, tal vez no eras un "santo" cuando el tema de sexo salía a flote, pero soñar con tu compañero de equipo una vez era una cosa; y soñarlo todas las noches seguidas, una tras otra, siempre con la misma persona, era una cosa completamente distinta.

Tu rostro podía parecer inocente, pero tu mente era aun más pervertida que la de Aomine, y eso daba mucho en que pensar.

Desde que estabas en tus años en Teikou, has tenido "fantasías sexuales" en las que participaban tus compañeros; Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, inclusive con Haizaki y Nijimura. Pero todos esos sueños varían.

¿Por qué solo con Kagami parecía incluso un acto de violación? ¿Y porque te gustaba? ¿Acaso eras masoquista? ¿O tu mente estaba tan distorsionada como para crear esa situación?

Cuando pasaste a la preparatoria Seirin las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Mismos deseos carnales hacia tus actuales amigos, pero sobre todo con el pelirrojo. Cuando soñabas respecto a los demás, los sueños y los personajes cambiaban y eran diferentes cada noche. Entonces… ¿Por qué solo Kagami se repetía constantemente?

Cuando tus compañeros ya no fueron suficientes empezaste con las chicas. Nunca te consideraste heterosexual, desde tu infancia siempre te sentías atraído por los de tu mismo sexo; así que para hacer participes a las féminas en tus sueños, utilizabas un método poco común: El cambio de género.

¿Cuántas veces habías soñado a Riko y Momoi en versión masculina? ¿O a la maestra de Kagami?

Aun así no te fue suficiente, tanto que los ahora compañeros de los ex miembros de la generación de los milagros también formaron parte, todos ellos: Kasamatsu, Sakurai, Takao, Himuro e inclusive más. Fueron tantos que incluso consideraste ir al psicólogo.

Sin embargo con Kagami era distinto; con él te sentías bien, y el dolor que se hacía presente en el sueño ya no te importaba. Desde que lo habías soñado por primera vez no habías parado, siempre era lo mismo y tampoco era que te quejaras.

"_Kagami-kun ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?"_

"_Supongo que si no le molesta a tu abuela estaría bien"_

"_No hay problema, pero primero pasaremos a Magi Burguer. Necesito comprar mi malteada de vainilla"_

"_De acuerdo, así yo compro algunas hamburguesas para el camino"_

Procurando que el pelirrojo no lo notara sonreíste un poco, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. Pasaron las clases y eventualmente al Magi, compraron lo anteriormente dicho y mientras Kagami guardaba algunas hamburguesas en su maleta, aprovechaste para verter afrodisiaco en la malteada.

No la bebiste si no hasta llegar a casa, tu abuela no se encontraba y eso era perfecto. Bebiste un sorbo largo y después de ver como el otro terminaba una hamburguesa, le ofreciste la bebida.

"_Ten Kagami-Kun, no quiero que la hamburguesa se atore en tu garganta"_

"_Thank You Kuroko"_

Te dirigiste a tu habitación con Kagami siguiéndote detrás, aun sorbiendo la bebida. El atardecer se colaba por los grandes ventanales, provocando un ambiente poco iluminado y _erótico_. El afrodisiaco, pronto empezó a hacer efecto.

"_Kagami-kun~"_

Rodeaste el cuello del más alto con tus brazos, mientras te restregabas descaradamente contra él. Estabas 100% decidido ¡Hoy relazarías tu sueño! Y al parecer Kagami cooperaria, porque también se estaba poniendo duro.

Un casto beso en los labios fue suficiente para encender la llama de la lujuria y estabas seguro de que si Kagami accedía, podrían repetir una noche como esta todas las veces que quieran.

Porque solo había una explicación lógica a todo lo ocurrido, te habías enamorado de Kagami; eso, mas tu mente pervertida, te había causado todo este alboroto.

Pobre alma corrompida; cierto, nadie es perfecto, pero este va a un pecado más mortal que los anteriores; después de todo ¿No los más callados suelen ser siempre los más peligrosos? Cuidado con quienes andas… nunca se sabe quién podría ser un psicópata que va detrás de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo amigos! XD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues no me odien por no actualizar**

**PD: Meli no creas que he olvidado tu promesa, espero me digas cual es tu cuenta ahora XD**

**Hasta pronto... Reviews? :3**


End file.
